Sex Dream
by hatsumiyo momichi
Summary: Tavros has to help Gamzee get ready for his Math final. This involves a sleepover, and a lot of sexual tension. Short GamTav fic, slightly nsfw


Your name is Tavros Nitram and you´re fucking worried about your best friend right now.

You´re standing in front of him, inside your almost empty classroom, looking straight at his puppy face. Most of the people in your class had already left, too eager to go home to either get some sleep or study the last bit for tomorrow´s final test. But you were there, sighing annoyed again and again as your friend waited for you to reply.

-Okay Gamzee, I´ll help you.- You assured him, and he took a step closer to give you a grateful hug that you avoided by pushing him away from you. –No.- You warned him, expressing your slight anger with him. He nodded with a grin, starting to walk in front of you to get to your house as soon as possible. You followed.

Tomorrow was the final math test, surely the hardest you´ve had yet. A test you have been studying for since they announced it a week ago. And the idiot you were following had no idea he had to give the fucking test at all. You growled to yourself. How could he be so dumb? He knows he´s not doing well in any classes and might get held back. He knows he has to give it his best try to pass his classes and be with you next year. But he forgot all about this important test and probably doesn´t even know what it´s about. You knew something like this would happen. That´s why you asked him if he was ready in the first place. And once he gave you that vacant look and muttered "oops" while smiling like an idiot you knew you were going to have to help him.

You two got to your house and went to your messy room, and you gathered your books to get started as soon as possible. There was no one home besides you and him, and you hoped that would lower the distractions for him. You gave him a notebook and a pencil, and made him sit next to you on your bed filled with books and spare papers.

-Is there, uh, something you have a hard time with? We can start with that.- You asked him, opening one of your notebooks to the page where you had written in bullet points everything you needed to master by tomorrow. He gave it a quick glance and started giggling. You gave him a sharp, reproachable stare.

-I´m sorry man, but those names look Chinese to me.- He laughed amused and tried to read one of the titles.

-Fuck, Gamzee, didn´t you do any of your homework?- You asked ticked off, pointing at all the sheets of paper around you. They were quite a big number.

-I don´t have those.- He replied, scratching his jaw.

-I´m sure you do, everyone has them.-

-Well not me.- He smiled lazily. You breathed out heavily through your nose. –You´re all kinds of cute when you get mad, brother.- He observed, giggling again. You tried your best to not smile or blush.

-Fine, you´re gonna copy all the exercises on that notebook and solve them.- You handed him the first sheet of exercises. –We´ll do them together, I´ll explain it to you.-

-All these motherfuckers?! There´s like a zillion here, Tav!-

-Yes, all those motherfuckers.- You gave him a serious look to give him the hint to start. He grunted a little and started copying the first exercise in his sloppy handwriting, and you tried to place the next worksheets in order and calculate what you should explain to him first. Calculate for how long you should exercise per unit, and what units and operations where the most important to start off with those in case you ran out of time. You were almost sure this would take you the whole night. He would have to sleep over, even though you might as well not sleep at all. All those nights you studied in advance to not have this problem seemed to be wasted. You smiled to yourself despite the negativity in that thought. You smiled because this way you got to hang out more with him, and he was all for yourself, looking so concentrated and adorable trying to figure out what the hell he should do with all those numbers. You would never admit it to anyone besides yourself, but you have been crushing on your best friend since about two months ago.

-Tav, what the hell is this?- He gave up soon after, giving you the notebook and the pen to hear your explanation. You took it from him and tried to figure out the best way to explain it. You knew he wasn´t stupid, he just needed to go at a slow pace. He was rather intelligent actually, but he had always been so damn lazy.

-Alright, come here.- You told him, putting the notebook in front of you on the bed to start writing, and he scooted closer to your body to see what you were going to do. He was so close you were able to sense his pleasant scent emanating from his warm body. You licked your lips and tried to concentrate on mathematics.

* * *

You were halfway done with everything you had to study when he started showing signs of extreme boredom and tiredness. When he started yawning on every other word you said and he began to laugh at how the number "8" looked like a pair of lopsided boobs and drew nipples on it, you decided to give him a break and make him something to eat. You went to your kitchen and made some sandwiches, and grabbed a two liter bottle of soda you had in your refrigerator. It wasn´t Faygo, but you hoped he wouldn´t mind. The wall clock let you know it was almost 9 PM. You thought you were going to finish sooner than you thought.

You went back to your room and found Gamzee spread over the papers on your bed, typing something on his phone distractedly. You thought he was probably texting Karkat, the short and chubby boy Gamzee expressed was _his _best friend. It had pained you to know that he didn´t think of you as his best friend as you did of him, but you never made a fuss about it. Even if his eyes light up when someone mentions Karkat´s name and you think he probably has his "feels going on for that motherfucker", as he would probably put it. You had never particularly disliked the grumpy boy, but you do feel jealous of him from time to time.

-Here.- You called his attention, and he sat up on the bed with the phone still in his hands, sending the text message. –Let´s eat something.- You said, and took a sandwich to kill the hunger you had ignored for Gamzee´s sake. He took one as well after putting his phone away, and eyed the coke you had placed on the carpet. You handed it to him with a little difficulty. –Open it if you want.- You let him know, and he didn't even ask if you brought glasses before chugging some liquid straight from the bottle and burping out the gas. You laughed at his manners, and finished eating your first sandwich.

* * *

After your diner you began to teach him the rest of what he needed to know. As you predicted, he was catching up in your explanations pretty well. And as you predicted, the later it got, the more interest he lost. Around 2 AM he told you he didn´t give a shit if he didn´t pass the exam, and after looking at his exhausted, almost teary puppy face, you decided to let him sleep. You were dying of exhaustion yourself. You picked up all the papers and put them inside your books, and stacked the books and notebooks on you messy desk. You went and got the inflatable mattress from the closet, and as you were getting ready to inflate it, Gamzee stripped to his boxers and got inside your bed. You decided it was stupid, so you left the wrinkled plastic mattress on the floor and got the lights, to then get under the covers next to Gamzee. You had put on your comfortable pajamas and felt a bit bad for not handing some to Gamzee.

-Are you cold?- You whispered to him. He turned to face you in the dark.

-Yeah.-

-You want me to get you a sweater? Maybe one of my pants or, uh, something.-

-Naw.- He replied, and scooted closer to you. He wrapped one of his arms around your chest and braided his long legs around yours, to then press his face against you tightly. –I got you.- He chuckled, and you brought him even closer with you arms to protect him from the cold. He felt practically naked against your body, and that thought made your heart beat frantically and your breath get shaky. He felt warm and soft. He smelled as he always did, a scent that made your insides twist over themselves and your cheeks get hot. You felt so embarrassed. You thought he could probably hear the way he made your heart beat so fast. –You okay, bro? your pumper here is going mad.- He let you know, and you felt caught.

-We have to get up early.- You changed the subject instead, placing in front of him the urge to get to sleep as soon as possible. You felt him nod, and then he sighed heavily. He then looked up at you as if he had forgotten something, and sat up a little bit to put his lips to you cheek softly. He kept them there a little longer than you thought he would, and then he pulled away so slowly you could feel the way every millimeter of his moist lips left your own skin. He looked at you and smiled satisfied, and you were sure your face was giving in so much information he would know everything you feel for him.

-Good night.- He cooed, and then went back to his position clinging to your body. Your heart was beating even faster. You weren´t able to contain the need to kiss his forehead and whisper your own "goodnight" as quietly as possible.

* * *

You can´t remember what happened before this. You can´t remember what you said or what he said or what even crossed your mind. You can´t remember, but for some reason you don´t care, and reasoning doesn´t seem like a thing that even exists right now. All you know is that Gamzee is still awake, between your legs and under the covers, licking your dick and teasing your balls. You feel so good, and his mouth is so hot and so wet you´re digging your nails into your bed from pleasure. You don´t care if your brother is at home and might hear you, you are crying out your moans and pleas and saying Gamzee´s name in an attempt to get him to finish you off. He is now sucking the head of your dick, liking the small slit at the top, and stuffing you whole inside his mouth until you touched the back of his throat. You grabbed his head and pushed him to your hips, tangling your fingers in that mass of black locks, hearing him moan and feeling him vibrating against your cock. You were about to come already. He was amazing. Then you felt something or someone move you violently and call your name, and then you opened the eyes you thought had been open the whole time.

-Bro, wake up, are you okay?- You heard Gamzee ask you, next to you rather than below your waist. You blinked a few times before looking straight at his face, feeling dizzy and confused, and so horny. He wasn´t clinging to you anymore.

-What? What´s wrong?- Your tongue was a little numb. It took you a few more seconds to realize what had just happened.

-I don´t know man, I thought you were having a nightmare. You were making these weird sounds and calling my name, I though you couldn´t wake up, bro.- He explained, looking genuinely worried. You felt your face get hot with blood and your ears burn with embarrassment. You pressed your eyeballs with your hands, deciding to just take a minute to calm down. –Woah, dude, you got a boner.- You lowered your hands and opened your eyes as wide as you could, looking down at your covered hips. And there it was. Standing and making a tent.

You looked back at your best friend, and he was watching your erection with his jaw hanging open.

-Oh my God.- You covered your erection with your hands, sitting up and wishing the earth would just split itself and swallow you to its core.

-W-why do you-

-Shut up, Gamzee!- You urged him, uncovering your body and getting off the bed to go to the bathroom in your room. You shut the door and tried to think of what to do. If you masturbated he would probably hear you. You decided he had already seen the worst, so you jacked off as fast as you could and washed you face after you were done. The strong mental image of Gamzee looking at you from between your legs was good enough to get you to do the job incredibly fast.

You went back to your room hoping he had fallen asleep, but to your disgrace he was staring right at you from a comfortable position.

-What time is it?- You asked him to push the subject away. He searched for his phone and told you it was 5:30 AM. You were hoping it was time to get up as well, despite how tired you felt.

You went over to your bed again, and covered yourself to get some more sleep. You gave Gamzee your back, and closed your eyes. You felt him lie down and get close to your body, but he didn´t hug you this time. He was quiet for a couple of minutes, and just before you fell asleep he opened his mouth.

-What were you all up and dreamin´ about, dude?- He inquired in a soft voice.

-shh, Gamzee.- you mumbled annoyed.

-…Why were you calling my name?-

-Gamzee! Please!- You begged him. –We have to sleep.- You heard him breathe out and stay still for a second, and then he scooted closer to you and hugged you from behind.

-Okay.- He whispered, and kissed the side of your head softly. You wished he wouldn´t do that. It made you nurse even more fake hopes that he would like you that way. You know he´s just overly sweet with everyone, and something like a kiss from him isn´t a huge deal. You´ve seen him grab Karkat and kiss his face and head, or hug him until the smaller boy started kicking and biting him from frustration. You were frowning heavily. He hugged you even tighter as he got comfortable.

-Do you like Karkat?- You let out in a whisper. You felt your face heat up. You weren´t really planning on making that question vocal, but there still was a chance your whisper was too low or he was already asleep, or…

-Sure, bro, he´s fucking tits. Why are you asking?- He replied. You felt your stomach hurt a little before realizing he didn´t understand your question.

-No… I meant, uh… do you like him, like him?- You asked again. You were sure there was a better way to put that.

-You mean… like? As if I got the hots for him?- He asked. You nodded silently. –Naw, man, he´s my best bro.- He sounded sincere.

-Oh…- You weren´t expecting him to say no. You kept quiet after that, and felt some tension building up again. You decided to escape it by actually sleeping.

-Why?- Why did he have to be so fucking curious.

-Uh, nothing, just curious. I thought you did.- You explained, but you knew he wouldn´t stop there.

-Naw, I don´t. I got my eye on someone else.- You tried to turn your head around, and he had to let go of you.

-Who?- He stared at you for a second and then started giggling. –You can tell me.- He started laughing as quietly as he could, and you weren´t able to hold your own chuckles.

-Oh, nobody.- He replied, still laughing.

-You just said you did like someone.- You pushed the subject, and poked his sides with your hand. He covered his mouth and kept on laughing, and then he proceeded to cover his face with the covers and give you his back.

-We have to sleep, remember?- He teased you from under the blankets.

-No, now you have to tell me.- You are so stubborn. You tried to tickle him and he continued giggling adorably.

-I can´t tell you.- You pulled your hand away from him and stared at the hump under the blankets. Why couldn´t he tell you? Your brain tried to think up an answer at an incredible speed. He couldn´t tell you because it was someone you knew. He couldn´t tell you because he liked you. Those two options were the ones sticking out, and you didn´t know which one to rely on.

-Tell me…- you said again, grabbing the covers to uncover his face. He was smiling.

-If I tell you, you gotta tell me why you had a boner going on.- He said. You felt frustrated.

-I was dreaming with a hot chick.- You said.

-Bullshit, you were saying my name.- You didn´t like his smile anymore.

-Fine! Goodnight!- You replied, giving him your back once again and trying to get comfortable to sleep. He began laughing again and you tried your best to kick him and make him shut up. He eventually calmed down, and sleep became too high of a burden. You didn´t even notice when you fell asleep. You dreamt with Gamzee until your phone went off and it was time for the test.


End file.
